Exploited
by JantoJO'Neill
Summary: From one moment to another, Ianto falls sick and something in him is changing, is taking possession of him. Can Jack save him like he always had? Janto! Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Heyhey =)

This is actually my third English Story so please be gentle and forgive me if I'd made too many mistakes =)

**Title:** Exploited

**Disclaimer:** Neither Ianto Jones, nor Jack Harkness are belonging to me [unfortunately ='( ]

**Summary:** From one moment to another, Ianto falls sick and something in him is changing, is taking possession of him. Can Jack save him like he always had? Janto! Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Exploited

Chapter 1

It was 6 o'clock in the morning, Jack and Ianto were lying on Jacks bed.

Deep down in the Torchwood headquarter. No sun was shining for them. No warm beam made its way into the room.

And how could it?

There was no window it could have slipped through, nor a little gap. Nothing at all. Only the little old oil lamp was shining, glistening in the darkness. The glimmer of light, so small as it was, carved its way through the chamber. It created a moving picture like a cobweb on the two figures, lying there next to each other.

Jack had already woken up hours ago and had watched Ianto sleep.

It wasn't a blissful sleep though. The younger man seemed to be concerned, moving restlessly. Jack had kissed him, had whispered into his ear that everything was going to be fine.

And he made progress.

Ianto was sound asleep and he himself had slipped into a trance, a kind of a thinking state.

Until now!

Something had woken him up. But he couldn't remember what it was. He sat up, around his eyes around the room and listened to the silence.

But everything seemed to be fine. Jack frowned. He'd never woken up midstream without a real incident that was going on. Something just had to be incorrect.

And then there it was!

A faint noise right next to him.

A small sigh and Jack sat up immediately. He'd recognized the voice.

It was Ianto!

He turned around at the precise moment to see the younger one cough violently. His whole body was shaking and he moaned deep in his throat. Instantly Jacks hands reached out to grab Iantos face.

"Hey... hey there what's going on sweetheart?" he asked worried.

"Jack! I … I think I'm going to be sick! "

"Hold on!"

Quickly he grabbed a near standing trash can and started to lift Ianto up, holding onto his right arm, steadying him, while the younger man kept on moaning desperately.

"Everything will be alright!" he whispered in his ear, just before the smaller man started to choke.

His eyes were tightly closed and his noises seemed to plea for getting over with it as soon as possible. Jacks heart pounded. He'd never seen Ianto being ill before. He'd always came to work, always been there. He was a real gentleman, never letting the others wait. But now he started to puke, gagging violently, until he moaned defeated and rocked back in a slight slow motion. His face was wet with sweat and slowly he opened his eyes.

"'s everything alright?" Jack asked him worried and put a hand on Iantos shoulder.

"Jack!" Ianto whispered his voice far too quiet, far too pitched.

It sounded as if he was scared. And Jacks heart started beating to fast again.

"What?" he demanded and in this moment he looked down, darting his eyes over Iantos body, down to the trash can, still being hold in those hands.

They were closely wrapped around the can and the knuckles were standing out in a color as white as death. Only now Jack noticed that there was something abnormal, something wrong…The stuff in there wasn't looking like…ya know"! It was…

It was black!

But not in a dark red shadowy type of blood, no it was all through dark black. Colourless.

"Ianto!"

Jacks voice was just a barley whisper, but Iantos whole body jumped. "What's that Jack? What's…..what's wrong with me?" He winced at his own words, coiling round Jack, buried himself into the warm body next to him.

Jack was quiet.

He had never seen something like that before.

Black vomit?

Hell he had seen everything! Weevils, aliens, monsters, fairies, cybermans, the cruelest things, machines…but this, this was so not his territory.

Ianto sobbed and Jack caressed his hair.

"Hold on! I'll call Owen!"

Slowly he stood and grasped his mobile phone, calling the doctor in question, while he was still watching Ianto who was slightly swaying.

"Whoa!"

Jack took hold on his arm and steadied him.

"Jack?"

"Owen?"

"What's up?"

"Come here"!"

"Jaack… I'm ..."

"I said come ere…now!"

Ianto coughed and again the black substance dripped down onto the floor. The youngster's hands were shaking, as he looked at the material that covered them.

"Is that Ianto?" Owen asked and he seemed to be more alerted.

"Yes! And now come over we need you as a doctor…and I repeat, now!"

A little sigh was all he gained, then nothing.

He sat back next to his lover and whipped the black saliva of his lips. Quietly he stared at the substance while he rocked his friend. It was…strange. The material was thicker than water, even thicker than blood. It felt like honey. Black honey. But it smelled like Cole.

Ianto gagged again and moaned.

God how much of this stuff was in him?

"Drank too much coffee didn't ya?" Jack joked dry-witted.

Ianto smiled a little but soon his face was a mask of distress again.

-tbc-

* * *

Hope you liked it =)

And please review *puppy eyes*

Greetings!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyhey=)

Thanks again for all the reviews and I am glad that you liked it so far!

And of course a special thanks to my new beta-reader 'doctorcoffeegirl'!

And now please enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come on… we have to get up, meet Owen upstairs, maybe... he knows..!"

"What; Knows why I'm puking black stuff?"

"Maybe…" Jack said quietly.

He didn't believe this for a second though.

Of course he had heard a lot of black vomit, in all his lifetime. But it was always the blood that really covered the floor. It was always symptoms like stomach bleeding or drugs that produced it. Or maybe even a gunshot.

But he'd never seen such pure black coming out of a human being.

Jack had seen aliens with black blood, beasts with black saliva or even monsters who peed black!

But fucking hell this was his lover he was talking about!

They'd nearly reached the upper floor and got to the little med bay, when the flashing of the sirens started. The warning noise of an incomer echoed through the head quarter in the same moment as Ianto started to sway alarmingly.

"Owen!" Jack yelled, as Ianto became more and more of a dead weight in his arms.

"What is it? "The doctor shouted back at him as he came round the corner.

"What's the matter?" A female voice questioned.

"Tosh?"

"Yep, brought her with me… you sounded quite ...upset!"

"Where's Gwen?" Jack asked before shaking his head. Man he was glad that they had both arrived.

"Back home with Rhys."

"Good for her." Jack retorted.

"Should I…?" Owen started.

"No leave her where she is and come here!" Jack ordered

Owen and Tosh appeared at the stairs, which led into the little Torchwood infirmary were Jack was holding Ianto. The young man was close to collapsing in a heap in Jacks arms. Immediately Tosh and Owen took hold of the lovely coffee-boy who was so much more to Jack.

"What happened?" Owen repeated, as Ianto retched again.

"I don't know..."

"Wow that's a medical outcome!"

Together they heaved the nearly unconscious man onto the autopsy table.

"We were in my bedroom…" Jack began.

"Too much information already!"

"We slept Owen! Anyway suddenly he started to get sick and vomited."

"Nasty!" Owen said uncaringly but his hands already had started to examine Ianto. They told the true Story of his feelings towards the man lying in front of him.

He was his friend, although he would always speak about him as the little useless coffee-boy.

"It was black!" Jack told him.

"Probably blood..." Owen states, he had already taken a sample of the substance in question between two gloved fingers and rubbed them against each other while sniffing at it.

"No! There is no blood in it!" Jack said nervously.

"I realize that now."

"So?" Tosh stared at them. "What is it?"

Owen looked back at her.

"Well, I don't know…" He admitted.

"Don't be so open-minded or your brain falls out some day!" Ianto gasped quietly, smiling his cute little smile while black saliva made its way down his chin.

"Hey, you gonna ruin your suit!" Jack warned and brushed it away, ignoring the fact that there were already some nasty stains on it.

"Wow there's a whole lot of it in him…whatever it is…" Owen said worriedly.

"Tosh! Can you search in our computer files? Maybe you can find something useful." The small woman nodded and rushed over to her desk. "I'll make some tests." Owen announced and drew a syringe.

Jack stepped forward and stroked through Iantos dark hair.

"Everything's going to be fine!"

"You told me that three times so far." Ianto told him.

"I know!" Jack smiled down at him. _'And it will be_' he thought to himself bitterly.

"I took a blood sample; the pulse rate is regular and his remaining vitals are normal as well!" Owen announced.

"But…" Jack left the sentence hanging in the air between them.

The doctor sighed deeply.

"I can't understand it myself." He paused. "I mean there must be something I've overseen." he looked questioningly in Iantos direction, who was still lying on the autopsy table. The young man was moaning slightly his face paler than a sheet of paper.

"Continue! Search further." Jack demanded and grabbed Iantos hand.

Owen nodded, stepped forward and reached out at exactly the same time as Ianto sat up and gagged again.

"Quick!" the Doctor called and Jack grasped the trash can to held underneath Iantos chin as the young archivist again retched and vomited until he was dry heaving desperately.

Jack took hold of his hand again and squeezed it.

"I'm going to analyse this stuff!" Owen called out, reached into the can and took a sample before Jack put it away.

Owen eyed up the sample and grimaced slightly.

"Just doing this for you tea boy!" he whispered and prepared the sample before he made some test and busied himself with examining it through the microscope.

"When did all this start?" He asked while he what Jack employed him for.

Jack cleared his throat.

"I told you we were in bed … we'd driven each other wild and were ready to fuck each other sensele..."

"Jack...please." Ianto groaned and made such a puppy look that Jack just had to kiss his forehead.

"Tea boy is right Jack…just stop it!"

"I just couldn't resist!" Jack said and smiled naughtily.

"So when then?"

"We slept." Jack said and rolled his eyes. How many times did he have to say that?

"Wasn't he ill before?" Owen said sarcastically and raised an eyebrow.

"No I felt normal!" Ianto said quietly and sat up, pushing Jacks hands away when he tried to press him back down.

"Rest darling." Jack tried to tell him.

"So it happened suddenly?" Owen asked.

"Yes." Ianto said.

"Odd." Owen answered and raised an eyebrow again.

"I've never seen something like that before…!"

-tbc-

* * *

I hope you liked it and please review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Heyhey =)

Here is the next chapter (eventually!)

Thanks again for the nice Reviewing and I wish you a merry (and belatet) Christmas ;)

And again a special thanks to 'doctorcoffeegirl' for betaing!

Enjoy...

* * *

Exploited

Chapter 3

While Owen analyzed the material with all the facilities that were available in the Torchwood hub, Tosh came into the med bay and grimaced slightly.

"I found nothing about it, just…you know the drug symptoms but that's also normally in blood and I've seen nothing suspicious on the CCTV, so nobody was in here or in the vicinity of our Hub."

"What did he eat and drink yesterday?" Owen asked from his sitting position, where he was still hunched over the samples he had taken some minutes ago.

"Pizza and Coffee, you know the ordinary stuff." Jack answered calmly.

"Wow… we have to live a little healthier ... we're always eating that kinda stuff!" Owen remarked.

"You weren't complaining!" Ianto groaned and raised himself up as if Owen had questioned his ability of sustaining his friends and comrades.

"Why should I tea boy ...I'm looking as great as always, I was just thinking about you guys." He said smiling, his hands still preparing the samples.

"Ah shut up and do your job." Jack answered and smiled half-heartedly while he kept on pressing Ianto back down.

"I said you should rest Yan! Don't you listen to anything this bad little man is talking about!" He joked.

"Jack I'm not a baby!" Ianto mumbled and ducked his head.

"But you are as cute as one." Jack whispered and kissed Iantos forehead again. The young archivist smiled a bit and blushed slightly.

"I'm gonna throw up, guys!" Owen croaked.

"Ah, you too? " Ianto asked unblinking.

"Be quiet Owen … they're so cute together." Tosh said smiling and came down the remaining stairs, which were leading into the little med bay.

"Ah … I don't understand the womanhood." Owen whispered.

"Thanks Tosh…wanna join us?" Jack said smiling proudly at her, causing the little Japanese woman to blush.

Yeah that was Jacks talent, always making the others turn red…

Suddenly the young archivist gasped and the black stuff covered his trembling hands again while he half fell of the table.

Jack grabbed him and lifted him back on.

"That was not quite the reaction I expected." Tosh breathed and also kept on steadying Ianto. The young secretary was even paler and his eyes darted around as if he had forgotten where he was.

"Alright?" Jack asked him and the younger man looked at him with unfocused eyes.

"I don't like that look!" Owen announced. He got up and walked straight to them.

He shined a light into Iantos eyes, using his pen/torch.

"His reactions are far too minor, something's wrong!" he softly slapped Iantos face but the expression remained untouched. The archivist lay there, staring at the ceiling without blinking and only his chest that rose and fell; the only proof to them that he was still alive.

"What's wrong with him?" Tosh asked while Jack and Owen stared at him in shock.

"He's out of it!" Owen said simply and started to examine him further. "His pulse rate is not strong enough and it's weakening every second!" Again he slapped Iantos face. "C'mon buddy, help me here will ya?" He growled and grabbed the younger man harder.

"I'll give him something!" the doctor said and drew a syringe but then Ianto abruptly gasped and scrabbled for hold, he found Jacks hand and squeezed it, his eyes glanced around fearfully.

"What happened?" He asked quietly while he kept on holding Jacks hand.

"That's what I wanted to ask you." Owen answered and put the syringe away, but left it within reach.

"I… I can't remember … I was feeling okay, and Tosh told us we were cute, then nothing."

"That's not good!" Owen whispered.

"What? What happened?" Ianto was trembling slightly.

"You fell into a nearly comatose state." Owen answered.

"Owen! Did you find something in those samples?" Jack asked and squeezed Iantos right hand slightly to calm his lover.

"I couldn't define it fully but it's definitely alien!"

"That's everything?" Tosh asked and sounded quite scared.

"No … there are toxics in it and it seems as if it's ... well ... It's excrement."

"You mean something in him pooped?" Jack asked, suspicious.

"Well not exactly it's rather like a substance animals exude to survive, to cope with an enemy or a state of danger!"

"Nice!" Jack said sarcastically.

"Does that mean there is something in him? An animal?" Tosh asked and stroked Iantos arm to soothe him.

"I'm not sure! But that state he was in a minute ago was definitely not normal."

"Not forgetting that black stuff he is puking!" Jack said concerned and ducked his head.

Ianto looked up at him and tried to smile, but he didn't succeed.

"Well I think our little tea boy here, should rest now, come on buddy we're taking you to bed!"

All three of them took hold of him and slowly the young archivist slid down from the iron table.

But by the time Iantos feet touched the floor he slumped down and only his friends kept him up.

"Whoa … whatever it is, it's sucking his strength out of him."

"We have to carry him to my bedroom!" Jack stated and tried to lift him up but the others didn't react.

"I don't think that I want to go through that little hole of yours!" Owen snorted and grimaced slightly.

"How kind of you Owen, then the couch it is!" Jack answered and they supported the youngest member of Torchwood, so that he wouldn't fall down. They climbed the stairs and finally reached the little couch in the main hub.

"I'm going to examine the results and the samples again! Tosh? Maybe you can help me, finding something useful in the Internet or try to inspect the stuff with your special techniques. Would you do that?"

Tosh nodded and they both made their way back to the computers and into the little med bay.

Jack stayed with Ianto, still stroking his hair.

He couldn't believe this all was happening, this was Torchwood 3; their Sanctuary, they weren't supposed to feel scared in here.

The only time they did was when Lisa had happened.

But this was different.

There was no enemy, at least none they could see. It was an illness, maybe a parasite or something like that. It was something they couldn't fight against.

Not with weapons or words.

And that scared Jack.

If it really was a parasite or an alien sickness, they had to find an antidote, had to make some tests and had to understand it perfectly.

But they had no time!

"Ianto." Jack muttered and kissed him softly.

He couldn't allow himself to be thinking about it too much. He was needed! Ianto needed him.

And Jack would be there.

"Jack. Please…be honest with me… have you ever seen something like this before?" The younger man paled slightly and closed his eyes, obviously in pain.

"Never." Jack answered truthfully and noticed the change in his lovers' expression.

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts!" Ianto gasped and retched lightly. "And I think I am going to need that trash can again!" he moaned and tried to smile, possibly to soothe Jack. It didn't work.

Jack raised himself up and held another trash can in reach.

"I have to clean them all!" Ianto sighed.

'I hope you will!' Jack thought and smiled his own fake smile.

Seemingly that didn't work either.

"Hey come on! We've seen much nastier stuff before. We can handle that little cold you got."

Ianto nodded and Jack sat down beside him again.

"I love you!" Ianto whispered.

Jack wanted him to stop talking like that; he knew it wasn't just a confession of love like they shared so often, it was the last confession Ianto wanted to make.

But Jack just had to answer.

"Love you too Yan." The immortal placed a soft kiss on Iantos forehead and smiled down at him.

'Everything is going to be fine' he told himself 'it just has to!'

Silence followed.

Then Jack got up, he just had to do something. "I'll go and make some coffee!" He announced.

"God help us to survive it!" Ianto answered and Owen yelled "Please no!"

"Well…" Jack began but he didn't even know what he should say. "I'll do some paperwork then..."

The young archivist raised himself up, as far as he could and looked at Jack in despair.

"Please! Don't leave me." He whispered, and reached for the trashcan, throwing up again.

Jack kept hold of his shoulders and caressed his back. He whispered his answer, which was covered by the retching noises.

"I won't leave you darling! I never will!"

-tbc-

* * *

I hope you liked it and please Review-


	4. Chapter 4

Heyhey =)

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and for reading this Story!

And now..have fun :)

* * *

Exploited

Chapter 4

Jack had kept on holding Ianto until the young archivist had stopped gagging and had started pressing Jack away with shaking hands.

"Come on you have to lie down!" Jack demanded, and took a tissue out of his pocket to wipe the black material away. "Tosh, did you find something?" the Captain yelled, his eyes never leaving his lovers face for a second.

"Nothing new, Owen was right, its excrement, a poisonous substance; maybe there's something in his body after all!"

"Stop saying that…it sounds disgusting!" Ianto groaned and closed his red-rimmed eyes.

"But it could help…" Jack answered and sighed.

"If there's really something, someone, whatever, in him…we should give that x-ray device a chance…" Owen called and pointed at the big machine which was installed in the med bay and showed the person who laid a hand on it, if any dangerous weapon or implant was in him.

Jack sighed.

On one side he hoped that the device would show them what they needed to know, but then again that would mean it wasn't just an illness or a simple cold.

It would identify that there really _was_ something in Iantos body.

"Alright!" Jack answered. "I'm sorry sweetheart but we have to get down there again."

Ianto moaned, defeated.

"Couldn't you bring that up before we made our way up here?" He sighed and coughed.

Jack kissed his cheek.

"I am so sorry…" he repeated and soon Owen and Tosh stood next to them, ready to help the youngest member of Torchwood down to the Infirmary.

"I can walk on my own you know?" Ianto mumbled and tried to stand up but swayed again so that his friends and colleagues had to steady him once more.

"Damn!" he muttered but it was more a frustrated sob than an outburst.

"It's that thing inside of you that's weakening your body!" Jack whispered, "It's not your fault!"

"You don't even know if there is something in me anyway!" Ianto growled his answer and straightened himself as much as possible.

A second later he sighed lightly and nodded.

"You're right Jack, I am sorry!"

"No reason to be, darling!" Jack said and gave Owen a glare when the doctor rolled his eyes at the endearment.

"Come on guys, let's get him down there!" Tosh broke the silence and gripped Iantos upper arm harder. Together they made their way down, although they stumbled more than they walked.

"Almost done." Owen muttered and finally they reached the med bay again.

"I can't see the Med Bay…" Ianto mumbled and leaned heavily against Jack.

"You're not passing out on me!" the older man said, alarmed.

"Never…" Ianto stated.

"Oh! Now that's a lie darling…last night after…" He started.

"Aaalright!" Owen interrupted loudly.

Jack kept quiet, a smirk still on his face, mirroring Toshs', but only for a second.

Owen was right, now wasn't the time for joking around.

This was serious!

"Give me your hand will ya?" The Doctor asked and slowly Ianto lifted his hand so that Owen could place it on the little screen, which examined the patient's condition and showed the information in a projection at the wall.

A small, lightening streak signalled the working progress and shined through Iantos hand which was still trembling slightly. As soon as the machine had a medical result the alarm was ringing in the Torchwood main hub, making them all flinch at the sudden noise.

"Alien intruder!" The voice called and they all stared at the picture which showed Iantos rotating body.

A small form was visible; it exuded a substance which was spreading out. The material had covered some of the archivist's internal organs and was slightly growing.

"Fuck!" Owen hissed and Ianto gasped, his eyes widening with horror and fear. His left hand remained on the device while the right one was eagerly squeezing Jacks, seeking the comfort.

"Shhh!" the immortal whispered soothingly and pressed his body against Iantos, trying to calm his lover but he also couldn't help but stare at the on-screen image in shock.

"Alien intruder!" The voice called out again and Owen growled.

"Stop it! We know by now don't we?"

Nobody reacted.

They were all standing there as if they were frozen solid to the ground.

Finally Tosh came to her senses, nodded lightly and ran to the computer system on her desk, typing in some Passwords and eventually the voice stopped, as did the warning light.

"Fuck!" Owen repeated.

Tosh slowly returned to the med bay. They all kept on staring to the rotating body.

There it was! A little alien creature. But that wasn't the main point that made them all speechless.

The thing was moving!

Slowly almost as if in slow motion the thing made its way up, straight to…

"-My brain!" Ianto gasped.

"Jack, it's reaching my brain!" He yelled and tears formed in his intense blue eyes. He took his hand of the device and the picture disappeared while the young man backed away.

Still being in shock, he traced his now free left hand over his head.

"It's going to kill me. " he whispered desperately and Jack tried to sooth him but Ianto remained in the fearful state he was in.

"Hey, hey we're going to defeat that thing, I will figure out what it is and how to destroy it!" Owen whispered reassuring and reached out to Iantos still trembling form.

He was still staggering but the adrenaline that was floating through his body took its toll, making him stronger than he should be.

"Owens right Ianto, everything is going to be…" Jack began.

"Stop telling me that!" Ianto yelled, his beautiful Welsh vowels accentuated by his strong emotions.

"Please…" Jack breathed.

"Stop acting like you know how to handle this situation… You have no idea how..." The younger man stopped, sobbing harshly.

Tosh began to mumble something unintelligent and also started to cry.

"Kids!" Jack called out, using his role as the team leader, the father of this little family rather than his boss character.

"We have to calm down! We have to think this through, don't jump to any conclusion. We know nothing. Maybe this thing isn't that powerful! Maybe..." he trailed off. "We can fight this!" he said after a short break.

"We have to keep fighting!" Tosh nodded next to him and tried to smile.

"You're not going to die here Ianto, we'll find something, we always do." She whispered and smiled again, more convincing this time.

Slowly Ianto nodded and breathed out loud.

"I…I'm sorry…" he mumbled and ducked his head.

Jack was in the act of rushing to the younger mans side as a loud signal disturbed the silence and the warning lights started again.

They all froze until a small voice called them.

"Ianto? Tosh? Owen... Jack? Somebody there? Why is nobody at the entrance? Hello?"

Jack sighed.

"Over here Gwen!" He called in the same moment as Ianto collapsed in front of him.

"Fuck!" Owen muttered again before he sprinted to the young man, lying on the floor.

"Absolutely!" was Jacks short confirmation before he too kneeled down beside his lovers' unconscious form.

-tbc-

Soo.. I hope you liked it and pleade review. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyhey =)

Thanks again to all of you, to the reviewers and the ones who read the last chapter =) And of course a special thanks goes to my beta-reader 'doctorcoffeegirl'

So now, please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

And just to warn you, there's a slight Gwen bashing in here =)

* * *

Exploited

Chapter 5

Jack was quite shocked when Gwen had appeared at the stairs which were leading into the med bay.

Her being there, it meant nothing more than that the night was over, that their working time had started and there was still nothing they'd found to help Ianto.

The time was slipping away. The hours had passed too quickly and Jacks hands were beginning to shake. They had waited too long. The night had elapsed and the alien had grown, had passed a black poison into Iantos body, weakening him.

Jack needed some time to cope with that fact and conveyed Owen and Tosh the task of filling Gwen in.

They had told her everything, from the black material, the nausea and the alien form in Iantos body, to the toxin it was producing and at the end, the former PC was staring at them with wide open eyes which gave her a crazy touch.

Jack didn't like that look.

It was far too overdone. But he stopped himself from commenting on it.

Although he knew Owen would have been on his side!

Ianto was still unconscious.

Tosh had brought a warm blanket down into the med bay and had laid it on the hard autopsy table before they had lifted Ianto on it.

They hoped it would make the table more comfy, because the warm couch in the main hub just wasn't an option right now.

They needed the machines, the average and the other devices, which were down here. They were all sitting or standing around the young archivist.

Jack stood next to his head, one hand stroked the dark hair and the other was shoved deep down into his pocket clenched into a tight fist to stop himself from screaming.

How had all this happened?

And why did it happen to Ianto?

Why not him? If the thing would be in his body, it wouldn't have gained such power so easily! Even if it would have killed him over and over again, it wouldn't matter!

Anything was better than to stand here next to his young lover and watching him go through this pain.

"We have to get it out of him!" Owen stated and they all nodded their agreement, even if all were still in their own thoughts.

"We could cut it out." Gwen answered slowly and Tosh was the first who answered.

"No! It's too close to his brain! We could damage it."

"It hasn't reached it until now!" Gwen replied eagerly. "Haven't you said that?"

"Yeah…" Owen began shaking his head in disbelief.

"But we don't know how far it had travelled by now and even if it's not in reach, we could impact with his brain anyway, or the being could exude more substance or another material that would kill him by affecting his brain cells. Or it would handicap him! Do you want him to be a mentally or physically disabled person?"

Owen was becoming louder with every single word that left his mouth.

"Everything is better than death!" Gwen screamed back. "Being handicapped isn't something that will make him different, he'll be still our Ianto and maybe that wouldn't even happen. Why aren't you doing anything instead of standing around here and moping?"

"Enough!" Jack yelled and closed his eyes.

He couldn't listen to their argument any longer.

"Stop it, now!" he said. "We're not making any progress. Speaking about what could go wrong or not isn't going to help…" he continued.

"That's what I said a moment before…"

"Be quiet Gwen!" Jack cut her off.

Gwen remained silent but glanced at him with anger and disbelief.

"We have to help him…" Tosh whispered. "We promised him that!"

"Indeed!" Jack answered and kept on caressing Iantos head.

"What if…" Gwen began. "What if it's still growing and going to explode inside his skull…!"

"I said enough!" Jack yelled. Tears were forming in his eyes. He didn't wanted Ianto to be the one lying on the autopsy table, being the host of an unknown alien creature which was totally unfamiliar to them.

They all remained silent. The others held their breath after Jacks outburst and remained in their own thoughts, trying desperately to find a way to save the archivist's life.

"He is out of it far too long for my liking." Owen said suddenly and pressed a finger against Iantos throat.

"His pulse is a bit too weak but steady… anyway I would like to connect him onto an ECG"

Jack nodded his agreement and soon the silence was filled with a consistent beeping which signalled Iantos slow pulse.

At least they didn't need to small talk any longer.

The time was still trickling through his hands. And that made Jack feel sick.

At the precise moment he opened his mouth to say something, the machines started to beep faster. The pulse rate shot up and the sound mocked him.

Jacks own heart started to beat too fast and his heart was in his mouth.

"Shit!" Owen said and checked Iantos pulse on his neck.

"What's happening?" Gwen asked fearfully and watched as Owen started to examine the younger mans motionless body.

"Come on!" Owen growled, not even reacting to Gwen's question.

"What's going on Owen?" Jack now asked and finally the petite doctor looked up.

"I…I am not sure…it seems as if..."

But Owen didn't get any further because suddenly Iantos body trembled violently and the eyes of the young archivist opened slightly but not fully and he started to shake hard.

"Fuck! He's going into seizure!" Owen screamed and tried to press the young man down, by lying half on top of him.

"Hold him down!" he yelled in Jacks direction and the Captain who had frozen by the sight of Ianto having such a hard seizure, stumbled forward and tried to keep the younger mans form still.

But the body kept on shaking; it made the whole table shake.

"Oh my…!" Gwen shouted and stood her ground quite a distance away while Tosh stepped closer and tried to help Jack press Iantos body down.

Black saliva dripped out of his mouth and moistened his chin.

"Oh God!" Jack whispered. Tears were blurring his vision.

'This couldn't happen! Not now…not ever!' he thought while he kept on holding his lovers body down with one hand and with the other one he was holding Iantos head, trying to prevent it from making impact with the hard table beneath him.

"He's gonna make it!" Owen called over the monitor and gave Jack a strong glance.

"You'll see! He's strong enough!" He continued

Then suddenly Iantos eyes opened, the trembling stopped and the archivist screamed out.

"I made it! I came back for you Captain Jack Harkness, you bloody fool!"

Silence followed those words and Jack held his breath as he looked down at Ianto, who stared at him with dark eyes which appeared to be not his own.

It seemed that finally, the alien had reached his brain.

-tbc-

* * *

Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Heyhey :)

Yeah... yeah I know I didn't update for a veery long time and I am so sorry! There is no excuse for the horrible waiting you had to endure. :(

Therefore I won't bore you with useless explanations and just post the new chapter-and this time, the story will be finished!

* * *

Chapter 6 

"Who are you?" This was the first question that popped into Jacks mind as he had noticed the different eyes.

"Guess…" Ianto answered him with a cold voice, as sharp as steel. It was quite the opposite of Iantos smooth, sweet voice and the sudden change let them all hold their breath.

"I have too many enemies to remember all of them!" Jack said smiling. He tried to sound as normal as possible so that he wouldn't be too vulnerable.

"I wasn't an enemy; I was your friend and lover." The alien thing answered and smiled, but it was as fake as Jacks', while his eyes remained dark, shadowed and nearly lifeless.

"There's no difference, they were just too many…!" Jack replied, still trying to sound casual even though he knew, just as well as the alien form knew, that it was to no use.

Ianto or whatever was in him, laughed bitterly. "So this body is just another sex toy for you, isn't it?"

Jack swallowed hard. "No!" he growled, "He's not!"

"So what is it with him then? What is making him so different from all the others, what is making him special?"

Jack bit his lip.

"You are not here to argue, are you? I repeat my question, who are you and what do you want?" Jack asked and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He was trying not to strangle his opponent or to shoot it in cold blood, because it wasn't a fucking Weevil in front of him, it was Ianto. At least, it was his body.

"And what did you do to him?" Jack shouted. They weren't getting any further.

"These are far too many questions, don't ya think?"

"Answer me!" Jack grunted desperately. He needed to know what had happened to his lover. Was he even still alive? Or had they waited too long? Was his heart still beating in his chest?

"You heard him! Answer!" Owen snarled from the other side of the autopsy table and Tosh nodded quickly.

"Don't worry!" The alien replied "You're little sex toy is still alive, screaming for mercy and at me to get out. Annoying, really annoying. He's terrified but strong…" The alien cleared his throat smiling. "However I wouldn't bet on him. His body isn't made for me. He's going to die."

"Owen!" Jack yelled, staring at Iantos body in shock of the words he'd just heard.

The doctor jumped to attention, guiding his fingers over Iantos body. He felt for a pulse and let his hands ghost over the young man's forehead, searching for fever.

"His body is alive, but the thing is right, his pulse is too weak!"

"The thing? Oh that's nice, really!" Ianto commented and rolled his eyes in an almost Ianto Jones-like manner.

"Shut up! What do you want from him?" Jack was angry, there really was something in him after all, but it wasn't just a virus, it was a thinking life form, somebody who wanted to threaten him and to kill his lover on purpose.

If that creature was right then his lover was still alive, suffering in his own body without a chance to call attention to himself.

And he was going to die.

How could that alien talk like that while his host was dying?

While his Ianto was dying?

"I want nothing from him!" The alien interrupted his thoughts and made the immortal slightly twitch.

"So what is it then?" Jack rumbled.

"I needed him!" The alien answered and Iantos mouth formed a small smile while sweat was establishing on his forehead.

'Keep on fighting Ianto!' Jack thought to himself. If Ianto could regain the power of his body… maybe he could tell them some information that would make it easier to beat the parasite.

"What for?" Jack muttered.

He didn't want to talk. They needed to help Ianto.

"I wanted to see you again Captain Jack Harkness!"

"Great! Done that! Now you can go back to where you have come from!"

"It's not that easy Jack…" The alien said and made Ianto laugh out loud with such a mocking undertone, it made Jacks heart jump.

But suddenly Iantos body bent forward and he gagged violently. The black material was covering the floor again.

"Uhh!" Gwen said and stepped back.

Maybe she didn't want to make her boots dirtier as they already were, or she didn't want to get infected. But Jack felt certain; nothing wanted to be in her!

Well… except Rhys of course.

The young archivist whimpered and held his throat before he straightened himself and smiled again. "See! I told you this body isn't made for me and I am not made for him. I can't survive in him and he can't survive with me!"

"So we were right!" Owen gasped. "It was a poison that you exuded because your body couldn't survive this dangerous environment."

Ianto was still smiling.

"Well done Sherlock! That's right, but to my advantage, he's going to die first!"

"Quiet!" Jack clenched his teeth and stepped forward.

He gave a subtle sign to Owen and the doctor nodded.

They knew what they needed to do. This was an alien creature after all. Yes, it was in their friend's body, but they had to keep it down, to keep it away from the others.

"Go!" He shouted and all four of them bolted onwards and took hold of Iantos body, who blinked at them in shock as he fell down on the floor instantly buried under their bodies.

It might be an alien, but it was still Iantos body and he was weak.

That made this progress easier.

"Tosh! The handcuffs, quick!" Jack yelled and Tosh hurried up the stairs.

She came back seconds later.

"Stop it!" The alien cried. "You're hurting this body!"

Jack held his breath and kept on holding Iantos figure down, pressing into his arms and stomach.

"I'm sorry!" He muttered under his breath, but he wouldn't let go!

-tbc-

* * *

See you in the next chapter! :D (hopefully)


	7. Chapter 7

Heyhey :)

Just a quick thank you for the kind reviews!

And a short info: This chapter is not beta'd so please don't be too harsh on my mistakes...

Furthermore: I do know that this chapter is quite short-the next one will be a little longer! :D

* * *

Chapter 7

They made rapid process with the handcuffs, chained Iantos hands together and with Owens help, Jack heaved him down into the cellar, to the empty cages.

"Stop it! You bloody idiots; do you want him to die down here?" the alien barked as he was shoved into the cage next to Janet's.

"Not gonna happen! You'll leave him." Jack spat at him.

"And why should I do that?"

The immortal sighed and tried to remain calm. But he didn't succeed, no matter how hard he tried. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"Thousand years ago, or it might be in the future from this momentary point of view, on a planet you hopefully remember Captain Jack Harkness, I was in love with you and you told me that you did love me back."

Behind the Captain Owen groaned and Jack knew by himself that this wasn't a good beginning for a Story.

"I was in love with a parasite? Or did I just fucked you're damned host?"

Iantos eyes widened, he cried out furiously, leaped at the window and started hitting the glass grunting harshly.

Then he sprinted back and began to punch against the stone wall until his white knuckles slowly turned into a harsh tone of red.

"Fucking Jack Harkness!" he cursed and kept on hammering against the wall.

"Stop it! You're hurting Ianto!" Jack shouted and Tosh stepped closer.

"Listen to him will ya? Or I'll sedate you!" Owen added obviously pissed.

"You know better than me that this body wouldn't make it out of here, he's too weak." The alien snarled and slid down on the cold floor. "Even too weak to beat the wall." he mumbled and stared at his hands where a small amount of blood was running down his hand in small lines, forming a sharp contrast to his pale skin, while it silently tripled down to the ground.

"I was a medical doctor back then …I am a doctor still actually, but my body died before you came back to me like you promised it."

Jack swallowed hard.

There were so many doctors…

"… So I transformed the data of my brain, my memories and my will into a little creature …and that's me, if you want it that way!"

Jack sighed.

"I… I can't remember … I don't know of whom you're talking about."

Ianto laughed softly and sat up.

"So…That's bad isn't it?"

"Stop talking around the bush and let Ianto go!" Gwen shouted and the alien chuckled harder this time.

"He's weakening you know. He isn't resisting anymore, just begging for release. He's really cute; I have to admit that much. But Jack, he is starting to understand, he feels kinda pity for me …isn't that sweet?"

"Quit talking like that and tell us exactly what to do!" Jack growled his reply, his fingers were gripping the bars so tight, his knuckles turned dead white while his bottom lip shook with anxiety, terror and anger.

Again they were loosening time. They just kept on talking but didn't even know what they should do.

"Oh darling." the alien inside Ianto replied. "There's nothing you can do, talking maybe, or watch how your sex toy is going to die."

Then suddenly the archivist's body flinched and seized, his dark red lips parted and he let out a terrible scream and took hold of his head. His eyes widened, revealing the, by now, bloodshot eyeballs, just to be hidden under fluttering eyelids again.

"Ianto!" Jack cried out with fear, cursing himself for being the cause of all this, even though he couldn't remember.

Then a loud noise filled the cold, thick air and the youngest member of Torchwood started to laugh, his snickering noises were filling the room like a deadly thunder. The dark, slick walls seemed to shake with every burst and Jacks stomach turned with a sickening pain, pressing bile up his tight throat.

"Whoa, sorry for that one, it seems that I lost control for a second or two. You're little boy is getting frustrated. It looks like he doesn't want to die. But I can comprehend that; he is quite young isn't he?"

"Let him go!" Jack whispered desperately and tears started to form in his eyes. This wasn't happening. "I am begging you!" he added and Tosh stepped next to him.

"Please, it's not his fault!" she cried and for the first time the alien averted from Jacks face and looked directly into Tosh's eyes.

"No!" he said earnestly. Then the loud laughing filled the cellar again.

-tbc-

* * *

:)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the kind reviews!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Ianto! Please come back to me!" Jack uttered and a single tear made its way down his cheek.

The Immortal was the only one left in the cell block. All the others had gone upstairs to run test after test , searching for another hint or information so that they would finally find a cure, something that could help the young archivist.

His hands fumbled with his earpiece, while his thoughts drifted away and came back to the situation at hand like flashbacks. It was a strange feeling; as if his mind and body had disconnected.

Yesterday everything had been fine and now his lover was most likely to die! The thoughts were tumbling in his brain like a wild ride on a rollercoaster and his vision got blurry from time to time, zooming in and out, only focusing on Iantos face, the only thing that mattered!

"Yan!" Jack breathed out quietly but Iantos face remained unchanged and he was still smiling at him, hate and lust in his darkened eyes.

"It is alright Cariad." the young one said and the Captain slowly lifted his head, holding his breath for a minute or two.

"He used to call you this didn't he?"

Jack started up from the cold floor.

"Stop that! Don't you dare act as if you were him…you have no clue…!"Jack suddenly went silent and stared at the younger man's face. He was still smiling.

"Let him go!" Jack whispered desperately.

"In your dreams Harkness." the alien answered and kept on smirking. "I want you to lose him; I want you to suffer, to see with your own fucking beautiful blue eyes, how this kid dies! And he will. Slowly …hurtfully … full conscious." he said and spat some of the black material out again.

"This stuff is fucking annoying you know." he continued and pointed at the liquid that covered the dark floor.

"I have lost enough people already!" Jack spat back a second later. "You have no idea how many."

Iantos grin widened even further.

"Well…then you should be used to it, or not?" the alien replied bonedry.

Fury inflamed in Jacks chest. The countless faces of everyone who had been taken from him, everyone who had suffered because of him, flashed in front of his eye.

It was a slideshow of pure horror, reminding him of every mistake he had made, every luck he had expended too far, everyone he once loved and which were now long gone, leaving only a trace in his heart. The only evidence of their existence.

"I have lost everyone that I once cared for, that I loved! Those few peoples here are the only ones left; they are my family, my life! How dare you say that I should be used to it you…"

The sound of soft footsteps echoed in the hall and Gwen entered the cell block, interrupting Jacks speech.

The Captain a hissed a few words which popped into his mind but they remained unheard, before he looked up to face Gwen.

"Jack? How's Ianto?"

Jack glared at her. What did she thought was going on here? He didn't even know how his young lover was. He knew nothing. He was completely helpless.

However the alien form answered Gwen as if she'd asked him, still wearing his biggest grin on the pale and sweating face, the sweat being the only sign that his body was hurting beyond control.

"He's gone quiet; he almost gave his body over to me!"

"Don't!" Jack spat out. "Ianto is strong, you won't break him."

"Wanna bet?" the alien chuckled and leaned against the cold stone wall.

"He's just human Jack, not immortal and old like you are. He's weak! And he makes you weak too. I've never seen you so vulnerable before. Not even when I was in danger….what a pity! I wonder…."

But he didn't come any further as is body suddenly cramped and slowly, almost as if in slow-motion, his knees gave way and he slumped to the hard floor. Iantos thin, white fingers buried themselves into his dark hair, pressing them hard against his skull, as if the pressure would reduce the pain.

The young man gave a heart wrenching sound, which was something between a pain filled sob and a snorting laughter, echoing around the room, which made it even more gruesome.

"OWEN! TOSH!" Gwen yelled into her headphone and for the first time in month, Jack thanked her silently for taking action, he himself sinking on his knees, unable to cope under such a sight.

"Fin …a …lly" the alien pressed through Iantos cracked lips, dark liquid dripping to the floor like melted wax off a candle, thick and lazy.

It took them only two minutes at best, then Owen and Tosh ran into the corridor, Owen entering the cell immediately, howling Ianto to his feet, or rather in a half standing, half hanging position, which might have looked funny, if it wouldn't have been so serious.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Tosh tried the same with Jack, his furious eyes never leaving Ianto.

Life was passing by like a dream, Owen was screaming something at him, while Gwen was letting go of his hand, rushing over to Owens side. Together the two of them managed to carry the youngest member up the stairs.

He himself followed close by.

He hardly noticed Tosh at his side who supported half of his weight, fading in and out with every step.

* * *

The light in the Torchwood main hub was bright and piercing and it burned itself deep into Jacks wet eyes.

"Lower him down!" he heard Owens voice, muffled and unreal, Iantos body crumpling to the ground with a heavy thud with the petite doctor hovering over him.

"What..." Jack's tongue felt too heavy and too big in his dry mouth, which caused him to swallow before another word could leave his lips.

"...are you doing?" he slurred, his hands instinctively cupping Iantos face.

"Just trust me Jack!", Owen replied, while he pulled out a syringe and removed the lid with his sharp teeth.

"Owen!"

"Damn Jack, it's the only chance …trust me!" were his silently muttered words, before he brought the syringe down, directly hitting Iantos main artery.

Ianto stopped screaming, gurgled slightly and gasped around the liquid which was filling his mouth; then he went limp, his eyes open and empty like a dark mirror, leaving no light of life behind.

It felt as if Jacks heart stopped in the exact same second.

"Owen!" he cried out, his fingers brushing against Iantos cheeks, his eyelashes and his full lips, smearing the liquid over his pale face, but he didn't care.

"What did you do?"

A long pause….then:

"I am sorry Jack, it needed to be done!"

Next to him Tosh began to cry, her selfcontrol bursting into tiny pieces in less than a second.

"You…" it felt strange, surreal somehow.

"You killed him?" Jack whispered.

Owen swallowed drily before he nodded.

**"_Yes!"_**

* * *

~tbc~


	9. Chapter 9

Hello :)

Okay long story short: I had no time/was too lazy/to unsure to continue this story (and my other stories actually) for quite a while now. And I am still unsure of this one.

I don't know if I should be happy how it turned out or not. But I saw a new comment on here today and how many people are still following this story and I felt terribly guilty. Therefore I finished it. :) - I will post the last two chapters at one go and I hope not all of you have abandoned this story by now. (I wouldn't blame you though).

I also want to use this opportunity and thank all of you for your kind comments and support. You are all awesome!

I also fear that the characters are **slightly OOC.**

Again I am sorry for the long wait.

But now it is finally finished.

The last two Chapters are **not Beta'd** – I am sorry if you are unable to finish it due to too many mistakes.

But now - no more apologizing- **AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"What did you do?" his voice roared through the hub like thunder.

"Jack… I am not…!"

"WHAT did you do?" Jacks fingers were slowly finding the way, away from Iantos face towards Owens neck, squeezing his hands hard against the skin.

"Calm down man! I am not finished yet dammit!" Owen replied growling and his eyes quickly scanned Iantos figures, while he fumbled at something inside his pocket.

As if on autopilot, Jack followed his gaze and he heard Gwen's light gasp as Iantos lips parted and a worm like creature, as thick as a human thump, made its slow way down the younger mans chin, leaving a dark path behind.

"What the..!" Jack began but Owen silenced him, by taking a small container out of his pocket, almost professionally trapping the creature in said vessel, while his other hand had reached for another syringe, one even slightly bigger than the deadly one he'd used before and rammed it directly into Iantos chest.

Nothing happened and a strangled sound left Owens lips, as he rocked back on his heels, pressed his hands onto Iantos chest and started a quick and hard reanimation-process.

Jacks brain seemed fogged.

What the hell just happened?

But he couldn't think about that for a very long time, as a loud gasp, followed by harsh coughing filled the air. Iantos body was rearing up and shaking while huge intakes of air were sucked into his lungs.

"My… Oh my God!" Jack breathed and he lifted Iantos upper body off the table, pressing it against his own, Iantos head feebly lolling against his neck.

The smaller man was still sucking in air in huge gulps and seemed obviously confused, especially because Gwen and Tosh had also started to support his weight and to pat him, although they looked as overwhelmed as Jack felt.

"What … what ..."

"Easy!" Owen replied slowly.

Jack murmured something in Iantos ear; he didn't even remember a second later what it was, simply soft, pleading, soothing and loving words.

It didn't matter which words he used, he just wanted Ianto to understand! Wanted him to know what, he was alive, safe, loved.

Only after a few minutes had passed, Jack slowly lifted his head and stared at Owen, his eyes silently searching for an answer in that beaming face.

Owen nodded shortly, still smiling.

"I figured, his death was the only way to chase that creature out of his body and it had to be quick, quicker as the natural death in this case would have lasted, so I helped to shorten that process and I hoped that it would leave soon enough to make the reanimation process possible….!"

"You had no idea if this would work huh?"

"No! Not a clue!"

-tbc-

* * *

I know this one was really short-

The next one will be longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Psst - Here comes all the smut!

* * *

Chapter 10

Ianto recovered slowly but steadily.

The first days had been hard and Jack had scarcely left the younger ones bedside, holding his hand when nightmares or feared emotions were hindering him from the desired sleep.

His body was still rather weak and so was his mind. The things the creature had said and done had marked him.

Often Jack caught Ianto staring at him, with enlarged, empty eyes, barely a shadow of a question or mistrust ghosting over them. Jack couldn't stand that look. All he could do was to caress his cheek and to kiss the emptiness away.

He hoped that, over time, Ianto would at least partly understand that, Jack had indeed made many mistakes in his too long life and had probably broken as many hearts, but that their relationship was different!

It was one of the few things that he'd done right.

He would never regret being in this relationship, never hating himself for loving Ianto and never deny any of it.

He had felt a slight pity for the doctor whom frantic choices had led to this incident and he swore to never betray or hurt Ianto and other lovers in such a way ever again! But Jack didn't want to think about the future anyway. At least not now. Not while Ianto was still here, breathing and alive.

Living without Ianto was a thought he simply couldn't bear, so he dismissed it easily. They had a great amount of time left to live, enough to fill it with wonderful moments and memories.

Jack had told Ianto those things over and over and slowly gained his trust again, although it surely took it's time. But he hoped the younger man still understood and deep down, knew that he really meant it.

* * *

"You don't have to do this you know?" Ianto whispered after Jack had kissed his pale cheek.

They were in Jacks room. It had been seven days since the incident and a heavy silence still clung to them and the rest of the team wherever they went. Fortunately it had been a quiet week for everything alien as well. Nothing had come through the rift and even the weevils down there in the cellar had not uttered a single sound. As if they too, had noticed the remorse and tenseness mixed with its counterpart: relief which was hanging in the air.

"What?" Jack replied and stepped back, his fingers still tracing the younger ones jaw.

"You don't have to kiss me all the time and tell me that it's okay …that you really love me."

"But-"

"Hush. I know you love me." He whispered "I am not stupid, I have always known and I love you too you grumpy old man!"

Jack let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding and forced his lips into a tight smile, still unsure of what would come.

"It's just …" Ianto continued "You don't have to make sure that I believe you. Not that I mind the kisses and the attention…" He snorted about his own statement and soon his lips turned into a smile. "… but you really don't need to do this- just – its fine Jack. It always was. I always knew that your past holds more than our entire teams' together. It is natural to forget some things, especially if it needs to last for that long….it's natural…" Iantos voice weakened and he stared into the corner of the room, unblinking, and it seemed that his mind, even while talking about the past, had slipped into the future. Jacks future - many years from now.

"Ianto..." Jack began.

"No, it's alright. I am alright!" He smiled. ". And besides, you are not the first one whose Ex suddenly appears and …. causes a lot of trouble.." He went quiet for a while. A blurred image of Lisa appeared in the back of Jacks mind and he cleared his throat.

"Ianto that…"

"I trust you Jack! You saved my life and I am not even angry like you think I am. I really am not. So you really…"

"Really don't have to do this! – Got ya."

Ianto rolled his eyes so far back into his skull Jack thought they might get stuck back there. Would be a shame though, really.

"So- " Ianto started after his eyes had found their way back and had locked with Jack's. "Where did we left off?"

Jack smiled shortly before his lips found his cheek again. They lingered there for a while before they slowly made their way towards his jaw, following its line.

A small sound escaped the lips of the young archivist. It was a mixture of excitement and impatience.

Jack smiled against Iantos skin, his warm breath coating the flesh beneath it.

Slowly and very lightly, Jack reached the corner of the younger mans mouth and kissed it, finally reaching his first goal.

Ianto had a different plan though. His fingers ran through Jacks hair impatiently, grabbing short strings of hair and pressed the older ones head closer to his own. Their tongues met before Jack even realized that he had opened his mouth to give the younger one entrance.

They broke away after a few seconds, panting.

It didn't last long and soon their lips were locked again while Jacks hands continued the journey his lips had started, from Iantos cheeks and jaw, over his throat, chest and hips. In moments like this he wanted to grow at least six more hands, just to cover Iantos whole body, to feel his chest rising beneath his fingertips, his heart beating and his hips bucking at the same time as his blood rushed hot and fast through his veins.

Iantos hands were still cramped in his hair, rather holding onto something than actually exploring. His thin fingers were running along Jacks scalp while his breathing grew frantic.

Jacks fingers had finally found their way beneath the younger ones clothes, pushing them up and up and over Iantos head, their lips breaking apart only for a minute or two before they were pressed together again, bare chest meeting bare chest.

Ianto too had finally lost interest in Jacks hair and was fumbling with his belt. Jacks pants had, easily enough, already slipped to the floor as soon as the suspenders were unclipped; one of many advantages of wearing suspenders.

While Ianto was still struggling to unfasten his belt, Jack softly pushed him backwards until Iantos kneecaps connected with the bed frame and his legs buckled beneath him, pulling him right into its sheets.

A surprised laughter escaped Iantos lips and together they moved further until they were both completely on top of the bed, Jack fully covering the younger ones body while he assisted him by his still ongoing attempts to open that damn belt.

After they had finally managed to get rid of it, the rest of their clothes followed quickly, all landing in a bunch next to the bed.

Finally Jacks hands could continue to explore and really explore, heated skin on heated skin while his lips had left his lovers mouth and formed a wet trail down to his hipbone, a place where he always loved linger for a while. It was moving beneath his tender lips, bucking slightly and he couldn't help but smile when he traced their leading form to Iantos groin area and then, finally, reaching his crotch. Iantos cock was already semi erected and his hand came forward and cupped it, stroking it a few times before letting it go, replacing his finger with his lips, slowly licking over the sensitive head.

Above him Ianto gasped and one hand had found Jacks hair anew, as if he needed to hold on to it before breaking apart.

Wantonly Jack licked the full length while his fingers traced his lover's entrance.

Before he even had to ask, Ianto reached out to one of the drawers at their bedside and tossed lube as well as a condom over to him.

"Thanks!" He laughed and poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers as well as his lover's entrance.

"You're welcome." Ianto replied automatically.

"Thank you for the invitation." Jack answered mockingly while he let one of his fingers slip into the heated body beneath him.

Iantos hips bucked up widely, his breath coming in short pants. He spread his legs, making it easier for Jack for easier access.

"_Please..._"

"Shhh – we only just started."

He slowly prepared the younger one, his finger moving in and out in soft motions. As always Ianto was still tight and Jack knew that it was better if they took their time. They were in no haste. At least _he_ wasn't. Ianto on the other hand…

"Dammit Harkness"

"That's still Captain Harkness to you!" Jack laughed and playfully sank his teeth into the soft skin of the younger ones leg, slipping a second finger in at the same time.

A surprised gasp was all that followed, accompanied by a small thrust of the small hips and a harsh pull of his hair.

Innervated by the younger ones actions, he used this exact moment to swallow Iantos whole length. It was now fully erected and stood proud and red as soon as Jack released it shortly after only to take it in again. A third finger had meanwhile joined the others and he tried to set a steady rhythm even though the hips of the smaller man were making it slightly difficult.

"God damn it!" he panted, his fingers running through his hair like Jacks finger in his lovers entrance, hard and fast. Jack released Iantos cock with a harsh plop.

"I thought I said: Captain Harkness was just fine."

"Oh shut up!" Ianto whispered and pulled harder. Jack understood and slightly straightening himself, he rose up just enough to be face to face with his love again. His Cariad.

Their lips found one another and Jacks teeth sank into Iantos soft skin and lips and in everything he could find.

Ianto had meanwhile unwrapped the condom and had started stroking Jacks length in tender motions. It already leaked pre-cum and Jack couldn't stop himself from moaning.

Ianto smiled wantonly before rolled the condom down.

"And now. Hurry. The. Fuck. Up! …. Sir."

"Slightly impatient now aren't we?" Jack laughed but he was all too happy to oblique. After kissing another wet trail down to Iantos erection and onto his entrance, he finally positioned himself in front of him.

Ianto spread his legs even further, pressing his feet deep into the mattress to gain more support.

"Jack!" he whispered desperately but Jack was already ahead of him. Slowly he pressed in. Thanks to the lube and the preparation it went in almost one smooth motion and Jack only stopped shortly when Iantos muscles tensed beneath him.

"Relax." He hushed him and kissed his forehead. "Almost there."

And then he was indeed there. Iantos heat surrounded his length and he gasped, blinded by love and lust. He was so damn tight.

"_Nugh._" Ianto gasped and tilted his head back, his legs moving slightly forth and back on both sides while his hands clung to the bed sheet.

Jack grunted in response and then he started moving. He only pressed in a little further at first, letting Ianto adjust to the feeling and to compose himself.

"Move!" Ianto huffed and Jack pulled out slowly, almost completely, only his head still lingered in the passage.

He could hear his own heart beating hard and fast in his chest; his senses were intensified but almost dull at the same time. Ianto, his skin, his lips, his hair, his fucking tightness and his overall beauty came to the fore and everything else went out of focus. He leaned down, panting heavily. Their lips met again and then their hands were everywhere while Jack pushed back in.

He started with a steady rhythm which became more and more erratic. Again and again he thrust into the hot tightness beneath him. Ianto was loudly gasping in-between kisses and desperately tugging at his hair while his hips tried to meet the changing rhythm.

They were moving together, hips buckling up wildly while the other pressed down.

"Yes. More!" Ianto breathed and bit his lip.

Jack made a hoarse noise and lifted Iantos right leg on top of his shoulder, changing his aim slightly, trying to reach every point inside his lover while he hammered away.

And then finally Ianto let out a loud groan while he gulped in huge amounts of air, his chest rising more rapidly and his toes curled slightly. Jack smiled broadly and kept the angle as he thrust in again and again, hitting Iantos prostate off and on.

Gently but determined he took Iantos leg and lowered it back down, then, leaning down himself he slung his arms around Iantos mid section and while his teeth sank into the skin that protected his throat, he lifted both of them up and back into an upright position. Ianto who was now sitting on top of him moaned harshly as Jacks cock sunk went even deeper.

"Move!" Jack whispered, copying Iantos earlier command.

And Ianto did. Slowly at first and then gaining in force he lifted himself up and back down onto Jacks hot length. Jacks lips were still nibbling on the flesh that covered the younger ones throat, his teeth sinking in from time to time, leaving read traces behind which were wetted by his tongue soon after.

Ianto tilted his head back and moaned, his legs supporting his weight as he continued to fuck himself on Jacks cock. His fingers still firmly buried in Jacks hair.

Jack lifted his head and placed a few kisses on Iantos jaw line and lips while he slowly started to meet the younger ones motions. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. The archivist simply knew how to drive him crazy. His heart beat so hard in his chest he thought it would burst out of his ribcage right then and there.

"Oh God." Ianto panted and the Captain could feel him tighten around him. Jack threw himself forward, pushing Ianto back down, lifting the younger ones legs up in the process while he covered him with his entire body, thrusting into him hard and fast, quickening his pace.

Ianto squirmed beneath him, his hands finally leaving Jacks head and reaching down towards his own cock but Jack was already there, stroking him with the same speed as his thrusts. Iantos smaller hand covered his and they moved together.

"_Jack!_" Ianto whimpered, tensing all over before he threw his head back and with a strangled noise, he came. Iantos hot channel clenched around him and Jack only managed a few forceful thrusts before he too came inside his lover. He braced himself from falling on top of the smaller man by putting out his right arm.

Slowly he pulled out and removed the condom, throwing it expertly into a trash can which was placed right next to the bed.

He then slowly lowered himself down next to him and kissed his flushed cheeks, Ianto returned the kiss by covering his shoulder with a few of his own.

"I love you!"

"I know. Love you too." Ianto replied sleepily and yawned. "Just promise me – No more Exes!"

"Understood. But Ianto … I don't know what I would have done if you … if you -" his voice broke but he didn't need to say much more, Ianto had already placed a finger on his lips to halt him.

"I know Jack. You tell me every night. But we survived Jack. This time we survived. And we should be thankful for that. Maybe the next time, we are not that lucky."

Jacks mouth automatically opened to form a prompt response in the exact same moment as the alarm went off. Speak of the devil.

And as if the monsters and aliens had sensed that the depressing and uneasy mood had been rebalanced by more than only relief but by love and trust – it had reverted to its old business, making their life a living hell – at least they knew how to return that favor most of the times.

"Well fuck!" Jack grunted and Ianto angrily mumbled something into his pillow.

"Yeah well no beauty sleep tonight darling. Now - How about some coffee?"

"I take everything back. I hate you!" Ianto hissed and stayed hidden beneath the covers.

Jack smiled down at the forehead and dark hair that was the only thing being exposed and placed a single kiss on it. He had missed these comments and the eye-rolling. He never thought he would. But he really had.

**"I love you too."**

-The End-

* * *

And there it is.

**This is the End.**

Thanks again for all the kind Reviews and I hope you could enjoy it.


End file.
